DONE FOR YOU
by randomle26
Summary: [POST BATMAN INCORPORATED 8/ HINT AT NIGHTWING/RAVEN ROMANCE] Receiving the news of Robin's death had put Nightwing in an emotional state- so emotional that it called an old bonding bird to come to his side.


**AN: Here's a small one shot depicting Nightwing's reaction to Damian's death. I hope you enjoy (and will ignore any of my errors).**

**This Raven isn't 'New 52 Raven' (who apparently is now classified as a villain according to the DC wiki) so she still has her old uniform.**

**Inspiring this One Shot: DONE FOR YOU by Black Veil Brides**

* * *

_The best things in life __  
__Come with a price__  
__The star that burned so bright faded the fastest__  
__You'll always feel it's right__  
__Even when we end the fight__  
__Welcome home, home tonight_

* * *

Dick didn't know what he wanted to do: did he want to throw another chair out his window or did he want to go over to Wayne manor- for the first time in a while- and go talk to Bruce?

Most likely, Dick would pick the option that ended up with him throwing/breaking/destroying something.

10 years old. Damian Wayne- his old partner and his family- was only 10 years old. And he was dead. There couldn't be a god out there that was _this_ cruel- taking away the life of a _10-year-old boy._

It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. It wasn't necessary.

In anger- _appropriate _for the very moment- Dick picked up the nearest lamp and threw it at the wall, knowing his neighbors would probably come over and hound on him later. He didn't care.

Because Damian was gone. And he wasn't coming back. His old partner…was gone.

The boy sure was a character. He was arrogant and cocky, stubborn to say the least, but when it came to family…he could be caring. The spitting image of his father- and who wouldn't want to replicate _Bruce Wayne_?

Dick pulled out one of his eskirma sticks and clenched it within his grasp. The last time he saw the boy…the kid called Dick…his favorite partner. Dick clenched his eyes shut and broke the stick in half.

Dick's eyes shot open, his head looking up, and he grit his teeth, "Raven you can stop lurking."

Raven Roth- the former Boy Wonder's teammate- stepped out of her place in the shadows. Raven sighed, "Does your hand hurt?" Dick looked down at the broken stick and briefly checked for splinters, "No…not my hand."

"Should I wait for you to put your mask back on?" asked Raven, remaining respectful towards her old leader. Dick shook his head, "Doesn't matter." Raven cocked her head to the right, "True…considering you're real mask isn't something you can easily take off." (1)

Shaking his head, Dick asked, "What do you want Rae?" Raven simply, and honestly, answered, "I wanted to know if you were okay. And don't lie to me to get me off your back."

"Of course I'm not okay," Dick muttered, turning around and looking at the sorceress, "he's dead."

"I know," Raven said in her monotone voice, "It's…it's going to be okay, Dick." He glared at her, "You're just saying that because you don't know what to say."

Raven's lips didn't turn into a scowl- the way they would had she felt insulted- because she knew that arguing with Dick wasn't the best thing. Some part of him did want her to argue, just for the sake of normalcy.

"I'm not fragile," Dick added. Raven raised her eyebrows, "I never said you were." He bit his lower lip, "The way you're talking to me- the way you're acting around me- says otherwise. You think I'm broken." "I think you're hurt," Raven reasoned, "With good reason."

"Damn right I have a good reason!" said Dick, "And I don't need you here being my therapist or something."

She actually growled that time, "I'm not here to be your _therapist_, Dick, I'm here to make sure you don't get yourself killed because you do something stupid." He gave her a small, questioning glance, and Raven responded with, "You feel sad and you feel angry…what's bothering me is how angry you're feeling."

"He was 10 years old Rae…he hasn't even lived his life yet, and he's dead! He didn't do _anything_ to deserve it!" screeched Dick. Raven calmly walked closer to the former Boy Wonder, "I know…I know he didn't deserve this, nobody does."

"You didn't know him, Rae," Dick reminded. Raven- still remaining calm- said, "I don't need to know him to know that his death is hurting you. You're sad and you're angry."

"Stop reading me!" demanded Dick. Raven's eyebrows creased in a frown, "I'm not_ reading_ you, Nightwing, I'm just pointing out what I see."

"Why are you here?" Dick asked her. She sighed, "I don't know. Maybe because I'm _apparently_ the only one you'll listen to. You might beat up Gar if he tried to talk to you. Victor's somewhere nobody knows. You won't talk to Roy or Kori…I really don't think I need to go on."

"And I thought it was because you were my best friend forever," Dick said sarcastically. Raven grimaced, "Why are you angry Dick?"

"Because…because he's a kid…and he was killed by a monster." (2)

Raven sighed quietly, "He's not the only young child who's death wasn't something they deserved."

Dick grit his teeth again, "Yes well if Batman hadn't put his life on the line by getting him involved in the job…or if Talia al Ghul hadn't sent…Talia al Ghul."

Raven looked at him, realizing the direction the cogs in his head were turning. She put her hand on his shoulder, "Please don't tell me that what I think you're about to do is completely wrong."

He pushed her pale hand off and began heading towards his window. He turned around, mask back on, and said, "Sorry to disappoint, Rae."

Raven grimaced and transported her soul-self in front of Dick's raging form. She put her hand in front of his chest, "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind, Dick. And I know for a fact that you're not thinking a kid for a kid."

"She deserves it, Raven," Dick said. "You're not thinking straight…you're starting to sound like _Jason_," Raven pointed out. Dick licked his lip, "Well maybe for once I think Jason has a point."

"Dick this is what separated you from Jason or from Talia or any other villain we ever encountered," Raven tried to reason, "You can't kill her."

"You don't know what it's like to lose someone- someone who is your family, someone you care deeply about," Dick said. Raven growled, "_I _don't know what it feels like?"

Dick stiffened, "I don't want to get into that conversation with you. Just get out of my way." When Dick moved to the right, Raven mirrored his action, and repeated the motion when he moved to the left.

Dick glared at her, "Raven you can't stop me." Raven's face remained stoic, "I can try." He leaned closer to Raven, "What's it going to take to make you get the hell out of my way?" Raven smirked slightly, "I don't want you loose out there ready to kill whatever person looks at you funny. So if you're going to fight someone, you can fight me."

"When was the last time we actually fought?" Dick asked. Raven shrugged, "I'd rather go home with a couple of bruises then let you have a drop of Talia al Ghul's blood on your gloves."

"Fine."

Dick backed up from Raven and stood in a ready stance. Raven calmly stood straight, "No weapons." Dick couldn't help but smirk, "And no powers."

Dick let out a slightly animalistic growl and ran towards the patient empath. Raven dodged Dick's punch, but Dick strategically grabbed Raven's cloak, pulling her backwards.

Once Raven's back was on the ground, Dick pounced on top of her body, but Raven was just as stealthy as he was. Before his body weight crushed her, Raven brought her knees up to her chest and pushed the acrobat off. Raven rolled around to her side before Dick could land again.

Raven pulled Dick off the ground and pushed him against the wall. Clenching his throat tightly, Raven grimaced. Dick coughed when she began pushing her nails into his skin. Raven removed her hand from his neck, and Dick collapsed on his knees. Raven growled at his crumpled form, "Can we have a civilized conversation now?"

Dick sighed…and used his hands to knock Raven off her balance. "You always told me never to be too cocky," Dick said once Raven was on her back for the second time that night. He caged one of her legs and put his hands on her shoulders.

Raven clenched her teeth and used her open leg to push him again. She was getting really tired of the repetition of the night. Now that Dick was on his back, she decided to switch it up a little. Raven straddled his waist and placed her arms on his shoulders. She looked down at him and said, "You know that we could do this all night, but you probably have work tomorrow. So I'm going to ask for the final time: can we have a civilized conversation now?"

Dick grimaced and pushed Raven off his body. Raven's head smashed against the nearest wall- thankful there wasn't any damage. "There's no point in talking, only doing!" argued Dick. Raven was assuming that Dick was just looking at her like a punching bag, because his fists continued to swing. Raven easily held his wrists in place, trying to keep him from damaging her in his heat of rage. Raven creased her eyebrows, "And what would _Batman_ say if he saw you acting on _revenge_?"

Dick stopped short, Raven's eyes not changing at all. She wasn't even moved when he stopped punching and stood still. Dick's breath became heavy as he stared into her eyes. Something in his brain finally snapped as Dick dropped on his knees, panting. Then he was…crying, sobbing to be exact.

Raven never really knew how to react when people were crying. Kori normally would hug her, strangling almost. Cyborg would go work on his precious 'Baby', and Raven would tag along for comfort. And Beastboy…well he rarely cried so if he had been crying now, he wouldn't really know how to react either.

Raven moved towards the acrobat's fallen form. She didn't expect him to wrap his arms tightly around her petite body when she moved to put her hand on his back. He continued to sob on her leotard and Raven continued to pat his back- doing her best to soothe him. He finally stopped shedding his tears after a few minutes. "Do you feel better?" Raven said, straightening her cloak. Dick sighed, "I don't feel that angry anymore." She exhaled, "Do you think you can let me go now?" He nuzzled his nose against her stomach, "I like this though."

"How about sitting on the couch? I'm all tired after our little battle," Raven said. He shrugged, "I think a battle was all we really needed." She smiled slightly, "I know. But I'm not going to come over and kick your ass every time you feel the urge to stab someone in a way where they won't come back."

As they moved to the couch, Raven looked at him with an expression welcoming him to speak his mind. Dick shook his head, "It just hurts. He was a kid…he was a 10 year old kid…and he's gone." Raven sighed, "But he had a pretty good childhood, right? He had…3 brothers and a loving father. Sounds like he had everything."

"I just don't know how to handle this. What do I do, Rae?"

She put one hand on his thigh, and another under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye. She simply said, "You do the same thing you did when you lost your parents, or when you thought Jason was gone…or when you thought you lost me. You fight. And you hope. But you never forget what it is your fighting for."

Dick stared into her eyes and moved his hand to her face. Raven felt his leather glove brush against her cheek. She wanted to gaze into his baby-blue eyes, but was met with a mask- one that she had already familiarized herself with. Placing her fingertips on the edge of his mask. He smirked at her, "Or I could just do _this_." Before Raven could take the mask off or respond, Dick leaned forward to caress her lips with his own.

Raven moved her fingers from his mask to his neck, only this time she caressed his neck instead of choked it. He ran his gloved-fingers through her shoulder-length purple hair. God, had he known what kissing Raven felt like, he would've done it a helluva lot sooner. Trying to pull her closer, one of his hands moved to her back pushing her towards him.

Dick began to move his lips from hers and he began to place his kisses on to her chin. He found an obstacle when his lips ran to her neck, running into the collar of her leotard. He groaned, moving her hair to the side, and reached for the zipper. Once pulled down, Dick began to suck on the skin of her neck, almost as if he was thirsty and she was the only thing that would keep him from dying.

"Dick…we can't," Raven stopped. He pulled his head up and stared into her eyes, "Am I really that bad?" Raven chuckled, "No…you're fine…about as fine as Kori keeps raving." Dick chuckled and nibbled on her ear, "Then why do you want me to stop?"

"This may sound very…masculine of me," Raven said, "But you're really…vulnerable right now. I can't…take advantage of that." Dick stopped, "I'm not vulnerable, Rae."

"You're sad," she corrected, "And you don't need sex…you need…coffee."

"How do you always know what _I_ need?" said Dick. Raven bit her lower lip, "Because I know you. I know how you operate. And I know that…I should be leaving."

Raven straightened her cloak once more when Dick asked, "Why do you feel the need to leave?" She turned around and noticed he was standing in front of him. She tilted her head, "I just… I um…" Dick couldn't help but smirk when he realized that- for once- Raven wasn't forming a coherent sentence.

"Are you worried about…_tempting_ me?" asked Dick, tauntingly mocking her (slightly). Raven bit her lip and sighed, "I came here so we could professionally talk, not pillow talk."

Dick smirked, leaning in to Raven, "You are very tempting in that leotard." She put her hand on his chest, "You've seen me in this before." He shrugged, "I've seen you in a lot of things, Rae: bunny form, a yellow dress, and I really could keep going…"

"What's your point, _Boy Blunder_?" He leaned in to her ear and closed his eyes, "I'd like to see you again."

When Dick felt a brush of air touching his face, he was surprised to see the window open instead of the sarcastic witch. He let out a huff and proceeded to close the window.

He turned from the window…to see Raven, in her leotard without the cloak, standing with her hands on her hips, "I normally don't like coffee…but you know how to make my tea don't you?"

Dick gave her his famous crooked smirk and silently prayed that he indeed know how to make her herbal tea.

* * *

**How was it?**

**(1) It's kinda a dedication to Rachel Dawes in the NOLANVERSE movies…**

**(2) Bruce himself used that line as well in the post comics…**

**Some of it might seem confusing with the reboot and all, but based on **_**Red Hood And the Outlaws,**_** I'm assuming that Starfire and Nightwing must've hooked up and she doesn't remember. It is just fiction, anyways.**

**Please Read and Review my story!**


End file.
